Disconnecting
by waterrain
Summary: America decided to cut all ties with everyone expect for Canada. He believes that it is for the best and that this is what everyone wanted for America to stop poking about their business. However quite a few Nations do not accept it and try to find him.
1. America's Decision

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Disconnecting**

**By Waterrain**

America's smile was bitter sweet and he will not longer accept or tolerate it anymore. The other Nations insulting him, blaming him, and to be honest it hurts a hell of a lot.

"I don't care anymore. I give up. I'm tired of getting hurt and getting blamed for everything." America said to himself and he called Canada up on his cell phone.

"Hey, Canada. I'm cutting all ties with every single Nation expect for you." America stated bluntly and he signed onto his email account.

"What? Isn't that a bit reckless and-"

"I don't need them and I sure as hell don't need them." America commented firmly and he decided on a massive email to everyone expect Canada. "I'm sick of being blamed for everything in the world either for doing too much or little or nothing at all. I get screwed over and I'm going to be paying more attention to my own people."

"America, I don't think it is a good idea."

"Besides this is what they want, right? Me no longer poking about their business and getting in the damn way like a child. I'm giving them what they want Canada." America stated calmly and coldly. "They will be glad to no longer have any ties to me."

_I'm cutting ties with you. I will no longer help or poke about your business. _

_America_

_PS Good Bye_

America hit the send button and he smiled bitterly. Silent tears went down his cheeks, America harshly wiped away his tears, and forced himself to calm down.

"America, This seems so sudden."

"It has been building up slowly over time. I'm tired of crying, of being angry, of feeling like I'm completely worthless and stupid along with a lot of other things." America managed to say and he added quietly. "You can be free of me too, Canada. I can be by myself and stuff."

"America. No matter what your brother and my neighbor. I'm not going to cut or let you cut ties with me."

"I'm glad, Canada. Otherwise it would be really lonely." America whispered softly and he ended the call. His blue eyes were set as he silently blocked numbers, a small sad smile were was on America's lips, and he believed that this was the best for everyone.

"As if anyone would honestly miss me." America stated to himself and he smiled faintly. "At least I can focuses a lot more on my own people and being there more for Canada."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. England's Reaction

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in England's view.**

I decided to check my email for anything important and when I clicked on the latest one from America. My heart nearly dropped, I stared at it in disbelief, and shock. Why does he of all Nation want to cut ties? I thought he enjoyed having attention and I feel like an idiot after thinking for a moment.

",But why would he cut his ties with me. I really do care about him." I whispered to myself, my eyes were starting to fill up with tears, and my heart ached in pain. "I do not want to lose him."

I furiously blinked away my tears and wiped them away for now is not the time for tears, but instead for action.

"Oh, bloody hell as if I would ever let him cut ties with me." I managed to say firmly and I pulled myself out of my depression. "I can't let him go and I have not ever been able to keep America out of my mind."

My green eyes narrowed and I quickly pulled out my cell phone. I tried his home phone number, but it claimed the number is no longer in service. I dialed his cell phone number, but received the same message and I was growing frustrated.

I decided to write him an email and sent it, but then it was sent back for there was no longer an email by that address. I forced myself to remain calm and called up America's Boss, but then his Boss told me calmly 'America and I have discussed his idea of cutting his ties with others. He will no longer attend the World Meetings.' My heart was breaking and I snapped my cell phone shut.

"I guess we really hurt you, America." I whispered quietly and blinked away my tears while shaking my head angrily.

"I won't let our ties end this damnit or even at all. No way in bloody hell will they end and certainly not by an email that you sent to everyone." I stated firmly and fiercely to himself. I clenched my fists, my green eyes were focused, and I'm going to make a trip to America. I will find him and we shall have a little chat about him cutting his ties with me.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Canada's Thoughts

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Canada's view.**

It seemed a little sudden and rash for him to cut off almost all of his ties, but then again he is America and I'm glad that I was not cut off.

"I suppose you need a little break from the intense pressure the other Nations give you." I said quietly and held onto my jacket with maples all around it. "I don't understand it really for they never really see me and I don't receive the same pressure that they give to you daily."

I checked my email and it was from France. I sighed heavily to myself, closed my eyes for a moment, and then clicked on it. I noticed it was sent out to everyone and somehow I was on the list despite me hardly ever being noticed.

_Does anyone have information regarding America? I tried his home and cell phone, but received the message it was out of service. I also tried sending him an email, but it appears that address is no longer valid. _

I deleted the message and walked away from my computer. I sighed heavily for America must really want to be alone, I wonder if he will try to contact me, and my eyes closed for a moment. All I can do is wait and see, but until then I might as well make myself some pancakes.

"I just have to wait, eh?" I asked myself softly and smiled sadly. "What if he decides to cut ties off with me. I just have to be patient and hope America doesn't decide on breaking the ties with me off."

I walked inside of my kitchen, gathered up the supplies, and begun to make myself some pancakes. After thirty minutes there was a knock on my door, I sighed to myself, and then opened my door up. I was startled to see my brother, his eyes were a bit red and puffy, and I could tell he was pretending to be okay. I can tell that in no way is America okay right now, but didn't' voice it out loud to him.

"Hey, Canada." America said calmly and then he hugged me tightly. "I can't risk texting, talking over the phone, or writing an email to you. So I wanted to come here personally and see you."

I nodded and he pulled away from him while smiling brightly at me. I wonder why he smiles so much despite it all, but I suppose that is the way for America to deal with things. To smile and act as if nothing is wrong.

"America, Why do you smile?" I asked softly and I watched as he smiled faintly at me.

"If I wasn't smiling Canada. I would be crying and stuff like I did on the way here. Too much thinking, remembering, and all that can be pretty depressing." America commented honestly and I could tell he was struggling to keep on his smile.

I don't know what to say and I could only stand there as America's blue eyes started to fill with tears. I tried to reach towards him, but he backs away and wipes away his own tears.

"Anyway, I'm not going to have a breakdown." America said happily and it hurt to see him try so hard to be cheerful. "Just wanted to inform you and stuff, Canada. I'll be going now."

America quickly walked away from me and I tried to follow him, but he was too fast and my heart ached for I couldn't even comfort him or say anything. I walked back home and turned off the lights. I decided to take a small nap, to clear my mind, and lessen my heart hurting. America can be so difficult, stubborn, and unknowingly sending mixed signals.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. China's Reaction

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

China looked at the email America sent him and he felt confused, but then upset and his eyes closed for a moment to calm down.

"Why did he cut off ties with me." China said calmly and he frowned to himself. "I know I'm his second biggest trading partner and the one that is number one is….."

He tilted his head and tried to remember the name, but then shook his head for it was going him a headache.

"I suppose I will call America, aru." China stated smoothly and he started to dial up his home phone number. He sighed deeply for it was no longer in service and decided to try America's cell phone, but it turned up the same and China tried an email.

"Have to visit America personally and ask him for reason, aru. He did not explain and I do not understand why he wishes to cut off our ties." China muttered to himself and he sighed softly. "Our ties benefit us both, aru."

'And it's not just because I make a lot of money off of America.' China mentally thought as he walked out of his house and towards his personal jet.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Info**

**The United States is China's biggest trading partner. Canada is the United States number one biggest trading partner while China is the United States second biggest trading partner. **


End file.
